Take a walk in my shoes
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: "Say…I have an idea.How would  you like if we switched those brats.""Switch them?"Tiedol wondered.Cross grinned wickedly."Yeah,let them  see how  life is without us.You give me Kanda  and I'll give you Allen.  Rated T for the use of the f word
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own -man,just the plot.

A man's patience is not an infinite thing. It cracks sooner or later if tested enough.

Froi Tiedoll,general of the Dark Order,(a religious organization formed to fight the forces of dark such as akuma and Noah)

is a man who is considered almost a saint. Out of all the generals he is the most mild tempered one,ever watchful of his exorcists,a father figure.

He enjoys painting,strolling in the nature,living healthy.

**So naturally anyone who knew him would ****ask themselves why the hell is he in a bar ****,drinking with general Cross Marian?**

The other general is the very opposite of Tiedol-san.

The demon of the Dark Order. Womanizer,gambler,swindler,those are just a

few words he can be described. Vain of his looks, he considers only beautiful things in life,

or so he claims. You can not call him short of temper ,because no one with one can fuck

up your mind like he can. Cross does not care what means he uses if they can get him

to the goal. We are talking about the man who made Winters Sokaro piss himself .

At the moment we find him in the company of Tiedol as the two of them drink whiskey,

while Cross smokes his tobbaco leisurely, looking lazily around for some gamblers.

The two men do not speak for a long time and both are in a bad mood.

"What,brings you here,Tiedol?"

Cross asks after a while.

Tiedol squints through the curtain of smoke. The atmosphere of the bar does not appeal to him.

He himself wondered what possesed him to come here.

Not a while ago,he was with Marie and Kanda

looking for an inn . Ah ,he remembered

.A couple of children were playing soccer with an old ball,their yelling filling the streets.

Kanda complained how loud they are. The leader must have heard him for he kicked he

ball towards them,nearly hitting the samurai in the face and gave them a cheeky smile.

Daisia's smile. Of course that surge of memories caused a flow of tears ,which caused Kanda to

act rude and scathing. His defense mechanism is like that,every emotion must be masked with

indifference and insults. This time however , Kanda went a bit too far ,commenting how Daysia

is better off dead than being in this mess of a world.

That was the first time,ever first time that Tiedol hit a person. He didn't even feel his own hand

raising and slapping the other one across the face.

He almost regretted it ,seeing Kanda's shocked ,

pained expression. Well what was done was done,

he split up with them and took a walk through the town

.And saw in the crowd ,familiar looking ,red hair and a hat.

"Let me guess,you are having issues with your pretend family."Cross taunted.

"You can put it that way."Tiedoll sighed. "I had a bit of a falling out with Yuu-kun."

"Yuu…is he the blind one or the girly looking one?"

Tiedol resisted to roll his eyes. How much can a crude person be?

"You probably know him as Kanda."

"So,what did the brat do this time? I hear about him a lot from baka deshi. Very short tempered yes?"

Tiedol nodded. "Well,he is young. Not to mention he has been through a lot. The order cares little for its children."

"Through a lot my ass. Brats these days are so out of control and and ungratefu. Take

Allen, for example. He dares to yell in my face how I mistreat him?

If I didn't take his sorry ass he would've died long time ago. Bloody puberty…"

He inhaled a large amount of smoke and let it out slowly.

Tiedol waved his head. Allen Walker was one of God's most honest and pure hearted people.

It was a miracle he didn't fall under Cross's influence.

"And he is so damn,self-righteous. Reminds me of you Tiedol,mind you."

Just then, a thing that resembled a brain started

working in Cross's head. It is more of an alcohol soaked sponge.

"Say…I have an idea...How would you like if we switched those brats?"

"Switch them?"Tiedol wondered.

Cross grinned wickedly."Yeah,let them see how life is without us.

You give me Kanda and I'll give you Allen. Make sure you baby him a lot."

Tiedol was not amused.

"Cross,those two aren't cattle to be traded. Besides I am rather opposed to the idea

of you teaching Yuu-kun the skills of life."

"You are no fun.I promise you ,leave him a week with me,he will be begging you to take

him back,on his knees."Cross took out a dice.

"Lets throw this dice. If it falls on six , you give me the brat for boot camp.

If it doesn't,then all this talk will be thrown down the wind.

Tiedol was a man of logic. He knew it was nearly impossible that Cross would win,not with his bad luck.

"Let me throw it."Cross handed him the dice and Tiedol threw it in the air...

That night will be the first night that Cross ever won a wager.

**And so hell begins for our two will endure ,read and find out.**

**Oh,you may also leave a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight…"Komui Lee,the supervisor of the Western branch, adjusted his glasses." You wish to switch your exorcists?"

The two generals across him nodded in unison.

"Alright…may I ask why?" Really, it was an unnecessary question. Komui was a smart man.

Cross brewed yet another scheme that will end terribly wrong for all of them. He nearly had a heartattack

upon seeing the red haired man ,making himself comfortable in his office. He rarely came to the Order,

only to either bother Allen or the organization by slipping discreetly his debt notices among Komui's paperwork,

if anyone can smuggle a paperstack the size of a notebook.

Alas…Komui Lee was an untidy man, his office swarmed with unresolved reports , despite Reever's constant nagging .

He rather enjoyed working endlessly on his robots or taking long naps ,than cleaning up his workspace.

Well if Komui was to start doing the tedious work ,it was all thanks to the lecher over there,grinning demonically at him.

"General Cross suggested the idea because lately,our apprentices have been acting ,rather discourteous towards us.

Perhaps they are not sattisfied with our guidance ,whatever the reason is we decided…"

General Tiedol motioned to himself and Cross " to instead of a regular disciplinary punishment simply assign them between ourselves."

"Actually the dice decided that."

Cross boomed cheekily while Tiedol looked uncomfortable.

"Dice,Cross?"

"Yeah,Tiedol was really uptight about the matter so I made him take a bet with me,and if I won we'll

switch the brats. Ha ! It's the first time I ever won something."

"Why am I not surprised."Komui commented druly and decided to help himself with his coffee which was cooling rapidly as he listened to the generals' elaboration.

"Though you may have won a prize you would truly regret. Kanda-kun is a real spitfire ."He chuckled.

"Komui,let me tell you something. There is nothing worse than a woman after learning that you cheated on her.

Handling the brat will be as easy as taking a candy from a baby."

The scientist shrugged his shoulders."Don't say that I didn't warn you. Well if you would both sign these papers so we

can make this official."Komui passed them the contract .

General Tiedol was really reluctant about it but nevertheless obliged. Komui pitied the man while glancing at the shaky handwriting.

"Very well. All we need to do is inform your charges. That should be fun…"

One of the misfortunate souls was sitting in the caffeteria and vakuuming the food in front of him. Yep , that was Allen.

The sixteen year old boy was short as a beansprout but had a stomach resembling

something to a black hole. However, you couldn't blame him actually.

Since his anti akuma weapon was a parasitic type, which meant that the weapon was a part of his body, a hand to be exact, his organism spent a lot of energy.

And energy he got through eating. Lets just say that after Allen's particularly hard missions , a lot of people in the Order starved.

"Allen!" Allen looked up from his plates.

Toma,one of the finders waved at him.

"You are needed in Komui's office. "

The boy frowned. It can't be another mission; he just got from one and was all bruised and battered.

Finishing off a chicken drum he hurried towards the office. On the entrance he met Kanda and Marie.

They didn't even aknowledge him as Marie was chastising the grumpy Japanese.

"You must apologize to the general. Admit that you were out of line. It is so unlike him to abandon us…"

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Allen announced his presence.

"None of your business."Kanda snapped. Allen could tell the other one was in a particularly nasty moods. But he wasn't about to be

pushed around.

"I didn't ask you BaKanda."

Kanda growled.

Before any of them could get into an argument a black golem flew between them and Komui's

voice could be heard "Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, report to the office.I repeat Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu,report to the office ."

The both of them stomped,pushing eachother along the way.

Marie shook his head."They are incredibly so alike…"

Allen was the first to enter the office.

"Komui-san you asked for us…" He stood dead at the doors. Across the room ,his master was staring at him.

"Shisho…"

"Move beansprout... General Tiedol?"Kanda was as baffled as Allen.

"Oh, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun. We have some news for you."Komui Lee opened his mouth.

"You are being switched."

"WHAT!"

**Sorry guys,this is extremely short ,but I promise ****it will get longer and more interesting from now on****. Been busy with college.T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

''What do you mean switched?'' Allen asked in a weak voice. His nausea was eruppting with vengence upon seeing his master.

The moment he saw general Cross,he knew something was brewing. He had gone to the point of imagining that Komui's paperwork,all of it,

is Cross's new brought debt pile for him to pay off. Perhaps he had never woken up and is entrapped in Road's nightmarish enchantment.

The boy fought not to sway from the sight of that evil smirk that was ,strangely, not directed at him for once but…His eyes trailed to his taller companion,who already had a tick upon his brow and a hand on the hilt of the deadly Mugen. Oh dear lord…

''Have you gone brain dead baka deshi?'' Cross threw the insult in a bored tone.''I'm trading your sorry ass for another apprentice.''

Well ,that was abrupt and almost too convenient. If Allen were naive as Kanda claimed him to be he would threw a party right there and there and drink silly in the name of his freedom. And of course BaKanda getting tormented by Cross is a whole new level of something wasn't right with the picture. Being in HIS service for too long makes a boy paranoid...

Komui made a subtle cough as if not approving of Cross's choice of words,hah,as if the other simply blinked. Then…

''It's a ploy!''The boy pointed a shaky finger to his master. '' He wants to disappear on us again!''

''Elaborate,Allen-kun'' Komui inquired.

''What are you rambling about ,baka-deshi..''

Allen stomped over to him,looming over ,trying to look threateningly ,which had a weak effect in one Kanda Yuu's opinion .He found it hilarious as he imagined a,swaying,feeble bean sprout ,hunched over to out grow a lion who may stomp him any second. His own master ,Tiedol, was very quiet and not even looking at him. Not that Kanda cared,but it was very annoying to him that the old man gets so upset and give him to Cross. And over such a matter. Kanda did not mean to insult Daisia's memory ,he was just being brutally honest and led by logic and no way in hell he would apologize over that. The world they live in is a big dump,whoever tells him otherwise is a big fat naive idiot. The humans are too corrupted to be saved .Why save someone who doesn't even want that and dig a greater hole for them to fall into. The red haired person before him is the living proof of that corruptness.

He personally never had contact with the man ,but he heard stories,each of them more terrefying than the other ,of Cross's wicked ways which made even his skin crawl. You had to be extremely unlucky to end up as his apprentice,like moyashi. And baka usagi is admiring Cross highly , which speaks volumes already about the man. THe way Cross is looking at him as if he were a main course was cutting his already short the mere fact of Cross being once a scientist. Kanda hated him already.

''You'll see .The minute he steps out of the Order he will vanish. I will have to search for him! Again! Kanda is stupid,he possibly can't keep up with his wicked mind!

''MOYASHI!'' Before Kanda could react violently to Allen's insulting tongue ,a large hammer got in his way and connected to moyashi's head. The sound was oddly satysfying to the samurai's ears as Allen was made even with the ground he was standing on.

''Listen you runt,I have let you long away from me for you to run your mouth freely like that. Do not blame me for your incompetence to reach me.I have left you Tim for a reason ,in case of emergency, but you have failed to comprehend how he works ,hence your delayed meeting with me. AS for you..samurai kid..''He pointed the hammer towards Kanda.

''You are working under me ,based on a contract I just signed with your general. It is none of your business why ,you only follow orders understood?''

''Che.''

Komui cocked an eyebrow. That was it?You only need to be straightforward and sharp with Kanda for the boy to become docile?

''I'm heading tomorrow bright early.I expect you at the gates for departure.''

Mentioned samurai boy turned his back to them and slashed the door open on his way out. Perhaps not..

Cross appeared however amused. Too amused for his own good.

''Well,I'm off to find Cloud and ..catch up'' He stepped over his unfortunate apprentice still lying on the floor. Also he discreetly threw some suspicios papers upon Allen's body. Komui exasperatedly sighed. He was now convinced ,all this ordeal can not come out good. General Tiedol simply busied himself in waking his new charge. The only thing ,the troubled scientist did not notice was Kanda Yuu's biography file getting snatched away by the red haired menace…


End file.
